


Can't Forget

by monz15



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monz15/pseuds/monz15
Summary: Mai looks back on her time spent with Naru and realises, after her rejection, if their one thing he won't forget about her it's ...





	Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is a poem that I wrote long ago … I just did some tweeting (editing) to make it more relevant to 'Ghost Hunt'.
> 
> Acknowledgement:
> 
> I DO NOT own 'Ghost Hunt'; Fuyumi Ono sensei deserves all the credit.

You may forget how I look,

You may forget how I talk,

You may forget what I said,

You may forget what I did.

You may EVEN forget ME!

BUT

One thing you can't forget …

Is how I made you TEA :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've just moved over from FanFiction.net to AO3 :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short little something, it's a taste of the type of stories I hope to write sometime in the near/late future.


End file.
